Speak Now
by Radical.2
Summary: Pansy is walking down the aisle. Merlin, I'm going to have to look at that crazed woman's wide eyes everyday. Every single day of the rest of my life. "Please," I say silently, "Kill me, God. Or at least Pansy."


**This was supposed to be based on the song _Speak Now _by Taylor Swift. Fortunately for you, it snowballed out of proportion and ended up longer and better than it was originally going to be J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, as you likely already know. Also, this is to stay a one-shot, and I'm saying it here because whenever someone reviews and asks me to add more chapters I feel guilty when I don't! Hope you enjoy this, and read on! -Tf.**

**-Draco-**

The preacher standing beside me is somewhat familiar.

I am pretty sure that he is an ex Death Eater on the run from the Ministry of Magic.

But if this were true, of course, then it's not like he would be _here_.

I can see my family on one side of the chapel, and it is pitifully small by now.

Nearly all of them are either in Azkaban or dead.

Odd, I don't really mind, compared to the bigger predicament I'm in at the moment.

I'm about to be married to someone I don't even love- well, I don't even like her at all.

**-Pansy-**

Father is holding my hand, and he is about to escort me onto the aisle.

**-Hermione-**

I shouldn't be here, but at the same time it is absolutely necessary.

I love Draco Malfoy, and he loves me, so shouldn't he be marrying _me_?

The last time I spoke with him was two days ago, and this morning I saw it.

In _Witch Weekly _was an article about the marriage between Draco and Pansy Parkinson.

Luckily I was able to find this place, using a bit of rare magic I picked up in some book.

I didn't even bother to put on a dress, I'm still in my jeans and a t-shirt.

This is what happens when people make spur-of-the-moment decisions.

Note to anyone whom this happens to: Do not attempt this at home/church.

Because it will surely end in heartbreak.

**-Ginny-**

Hermione is nowhere in sight, and I should know.

She deserves to marry the guy she loves, just like I did.

Speaking of Harry, I'm wearing his invisibility cloak right now.

And standing right next to Draco; he has no idea that I'm here.

You would think he would've heard me breathing, but he looks too distressed.

Should I alert him of my presence so that he will not be scared out of his wits when the time comes?

I decide not to, just to spice things up a little.

Of course, the fire in Draco's eyes is already heating up more than I could ever control.

I just hope this wedding won't require a fire department.

**-Draco-**

It is ten minutes later now, and Pansy is walking down the aisle.

Merlin, I'm going to have to look at that crazed woman's wide eyes every day.

Every single day of the rest of my life.

And this is considered to be day one, the most important of them all.

I'm not religious, but I've asked the preacher to whisper-pray with me.

"Please," I say silently, "Kill me, God. Or at least Pansy."

My mother, in the front row, is smiling brilliantly at me.

I think she thinks that I have finally converted to her religion.

What a cruel, bittersweet joke.

Hell, Pansy's standing directly across from me, and she looks out to kill.

Well, to kill my singleness and virginity and all of that stuff.

All of that stuff that was supposed to belong to Hermione Granger.

**-Pansy-**

Draco looks simply stunning, but I don't get why he's wearing a red tie; we had planned on emerald green.

**-Hermione-**

Pansy looks about ready to scream, "I do!" and drag Draco out of the chapel.

But before this, the preacher speaks those legendary words that have to be said.

But will I be brave enough to step out from behind this curtain and stop this?

That, I suppose is the question, the big one that'll change it all.

The one that my life depends on at the current moment.

No one has noticed me, and I guess I'm a little surprised at this.

And then the preacher starts to speak, and his words echo throughout the room.

"Does anyone object to the matrimony between these two magical persons?"

And then:

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

I guess that's my cue, and it's like my body isn't under my mind's control.

My heart is in charge now.

**-Ginny-**

I whip off my cloak and yell, "I object," just as Hermione appears.

And she screams the same thing as me at the exact same time.

She is running up the aisle, still in her Weird Sisters t-shirt I got her last Christmas.

The preacher looks like he doesn't know what to say, so Pansy speaks for him.

"Get out of here, you bitches! Draco's mine, and you're too late!" she screeches.

"Do you have a valid reason for your objections?" the preacher asks hesitantly.

That's when Hermione notices me standing beside the almost-newlyweds.

"You want to marry him too, Ginny?" she asked, confused.

**-Draco-**

This is starting to get way too confusing for me to even comprehend.

Ginny Weasley responds, "No, I read you guys' diaries! Guess what?"

Have you ever thought your life was like a soap opera?

Try to stand one day in mine, such as this one.

"No, wait!" I interrupt. "You read my diary, Weasley?"

"Don't look too surprised," Hermione mutters into my ear. "She does that a lot."

"You have a _diary_, Draco?" asks Pansy. "That is the stupidest-"

"Hey!" I hold up my hands in a stop gesture. "What's wrong with that?"

"Diaries are for girls! And now look at the mess it's gotten you into!"

"Fine, I'll call it my journal!" I yell. "And this is no mess!"

**-Pansy-**

This isn't a mess, he's right- this is hell on earth!

**-Hermione-**

"It's not a mess," I say, "Because Draco and I love each other. Simple as that."

"Yeah," echoes Draco, and I flash him a grin.

The preacher manages to speak up, and starts to talk again.

"So...are you and Mr. Malfoy to be married, then? And what about the Weasley girl?"

"I'm only here to stop the wedding, I'm already married, you idiot!"

I laugh, and then the preacher continues.

"So does everyone agree to the marriage of Hermione and Draco?"

He sounds a bit exasperated.

All four of us manage to yell our answers at the exact same time.

"NO!" screams Pansy.

**-Ginny-**

"Yes!" I yell.

"Hell yes!" is Draco's answer.

"No!" says Hermione.

No, wait..._what_? I am seriously confused at the moment.

"I'd like to get married with _my _family here, not Parkinson's," Hermione explains.

"Ah," says the preacher, again trying to control the hazardous situation.

"Let's go, Hermione," Draco urges her, taking her hand and leading her down the aisle.

"Good luck to the two of you!" I call behind them.

They were a match made in heaven, if you ask me.

**-Draco-**

As the doors to the chapel close behind us, I stop to speak.

"Where do we go now?" I ask her, because I honestly have no idea.

"Well," she replies, "We could go to Fortesque's ice cream on Diagon Alley."

"Why?"

"To celebrate," she answers, as if it is completely obvious.

I carry her bridal style as we apparate there, and let me tell you something.

Kissing while apparating is something only we would do.

**-Pansy-**

I. Hate. Weddings.


End file.
